1. Field
Embodiments relate to a heterocyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response time, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and fast response speed characteristics, and may provide multicolored images.
An OLED may have a structure including, e.g., an anode, a hole-transporting layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron-transporting layer (ETL), and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on the anode. For example, the HTL, EML, and ETL may be organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An OLED that has the above-described structure operates as described below.
When voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode may move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode may move to the EML via the ETL. Carriers (e.g., the holes and the electrons) may recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.